


[podfic of] The Haunting of Harrison Wells

by luvtheheaven



Series: luvtheheaven's podfics (audio recordings of other people's fics) [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Gen, Iris West: Investigative Journalist, Magic and Science, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Supernatural Elements, ghost story au, science and history and ghosts!, some horror tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven
Summary: A podfic of QuarticMoose's amazing fic.Original story summary:Harrison Wells died in 1958. Almost sixty years later, Barry Allen meets a ghost in STAR Labs.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Haunting of Harrison Wells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414329) by [QuarticMoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuarticMoose/pseuds/QuarticMoose). 



> Note that this fic does include swearing, so you might not want to listen to it in public. Also it includes quite a few horror tropes!!
> 
> QuarticMoose is an awesome friend, and for the DC Universe Big Bang this year we joined as a tandem team. I was the beta as QuarticMoose wrote the fic, and QuarticMoose was the beta as I, luvtheheaven, podficced it. We both invested so much time and effort to make this story the best it could possibly be. QuarticMoose helped me SO much with so many parts of the podfic, too. 
> 
> I'm so proud of this! It's the longest podfic I've ever made! (And the first one in The Flash as a fandom. For pod-together I wrote a The Flash&Arrow fic once but I never podficced in the fandom, myself, before.)
> 
> If you enjoy the story, please leave QuarticMoose a comment: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8414329 and kudos...
> 
> ...and if you enjoy my podficcing efforts, please leave me a comment if you can! Comments on podfics are so rare and just acknowledgement that anyone actually listened to the full 2 hours would mean the WORLD to me... :P

To download this eleven-chapter podfic as an audiobook in **.m4b format**... Direct **Download** (right click and hit "save link as" or "save target as") [The Haunting of Harrison Wells podfic.m4b](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's%20podfics/The%20Haunting%20of%20Harrison%20Wells.m4b)

(2 hr 11 min)

Note that .mp3 always sounds better than .m4b but the .m4b file is about 65 MB smaller, so if storage space is a concern...

Or...

Direct **Download the entire podfic in a single mp3 file:** (right click and hit "save link as" or "save target as") [(Or just **stream it** at this link (at parakaproductions) by just left-clicking/regular clicking.)](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's%20podfics/The%20Haunting%20of%20Harrison%20Wells%20-%20full%20story.mp3)

_(if you're on an android phone like me I highly recommend getting[Advanced Download Manager as a free app (ADM)](https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.dv.adm) so that when you click the link it doesn't stream, but rather downloads. Then play the .mp3 file with [the free app that is MortPlayer Audio Books](https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=de.stohelit.audiobookplayer&hl=en), which is just awesome overall, saves your place in podfics, etc. The .m4b works there too but the .mp3 is always slightly better quality.)_

Another streaming option is right here:

Note that the podfic is 2 hours, 11 minutes and 3 seconds long. (2:11:03)

And finally, here is a .zip folder containing the entire story in separated .mp3 files, one .mp3 file for each of the 11 chapters: [Direct **Download Link.** (right click and hit "save link as" or "save target as")](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's%20podfics/The%20Haunting%20of%20Harrison%20Wells,%20podfic,%20separate%20.mp3%20chapters.zip)

If you need an alternate download or alternate streaming link, let me know and I'd be happy to upload the podfic elsewhere. If you have any questions at all for me, let me know! All that being said... enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Music used in this podfic: http://incompetech.com/music/royalty-free/index.html?isrc=USUAN1100811  
> http://incompetech.com/music/royalty-free/index.html?isrc=USUAN1100219  
> http://incompetech.com/music/royalty-free/index.html?isrc=USUAN1100783  
> http://incompetech.com/music/royalty-free/?keywords=Hallway&Search=Search  
> http://incompetech.com/music/royalty-free/index.html?isrc=USUAN1100358


End file.
